A Push in the Right Direction
by Emily92
Summary: "His name is Dr. Niles Crane, and your first appointment is today at 5:30." Gates picks up on the tension between Castle and Beckett after the events of 47 Seconds and decides to do something about it.


Because anything involving both_ Castle_ and_ Frasier _is amazing, particularly when faced with the alternative of studying for a statistics midterm. This one was a lot of fun.

Post 47 sec in the_ Castle_ universe. No particular timeline and somewhat AU for _Frasier_.

I don't own either of these shows.

**A Push in the Right Direction**

"Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle," Captain Victoria Gates studied her best detective and the man who had ultimately proved himself to be an asset to the team. Not that she would ever describe Richard Castle as such to his face.

The ways that Beckett and Castle were able to play off one another and successfully solve cases was why Gates had called the two of them into her office – or rather, she'd called them in because of the way they hadn't been working together recently. She'd seen Castle looking dark, brooding, and upset and Becket in turn looking worried and stressed. Castle's gaudy parade of blonde lunch dates hadn't escaped her either. And, of course, she'd noticed that their solve rate had dropped in the midst of all this.

She reminded herself that that was the most important thing.

That was really why she'd called them to her office that day.

Really.

"Sir," Beckett replied.

"I suppose I'll jump right to the point," Gates said, looking stern, "You two need to work out whatever it is that's happened between the two of you."

"I'm not sure I follow," Castle said stiffly.

"Nothing happened," Beckett added. And that was what had the detective stumped: nothing _had _happened, so why was Castle pulling away from her?

Gates looked thoroughly unconvinced, "Right. Now, I've taken the liberty of giving you two a push in the right direction."

Beckett looked curious, and Castle feigned subtle annoyance.

"You two have an appointment with a psychiatrist. He's just set up his practice here in the city, but he was very established in the Seattle area."

"Sir, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think this is necessary," Beckett interjected.

Gates gave Beckett a disapproving glance and proceeded as if the interruption had not taken place, "His name is Dr. Niles Crane, and your first appointment is today at 5:30."

00000000

Beckett looked at her watch and then at Dr. Crane apologetically, "Looks like my partner's late. Sorry."

Niles made a slight clucking noise but quickly collected himself, "Let's not stress over it. So, Detective Beckett, your captain tells me that you and your shadow have been at odds lately."

"I guess you could say that, but Castle and I…aren't exactly uncomplicated."

"Well, perhaps that's something we should delve into."

"It's a long story."

"Captain Gates has requested the two of you keep coming to me until everything's well again, so I'd say we have time to get into it."

Almost if on cue, Castle entered the room.

"Afternoon," he said nonchalantly, taking an armchair rather than sitting on the couch with Beckett.

"Mr. Castle, Dr. Niles Crane."

Castle shot Niles a quick grin, "I figured."

"Detective Beckett was just about to tell me about the history you two share. Perhaps you'd like to join in."

"Sure, but there's not that much to it," Castle began. Beckett looked hurt.

"Well, do tell," Niles said.

Castle shrugged, "I follow the detectives at the twelfth precinct around for inspiration, occasionally. Sometimes I'll lend a theory about a case they're working on. Not too fun all of the time, but it's definitely uncomplicated."

Beckett looked at him darkly.

"Would you like to respond to that, Detective?" Niles asked.

"I don't know…I don't know if I would put it like that," she said, "You massively oversimplified, Castle."

"Come on, Beckett. There's not much of a story between us – and if there is, it isn't a good one."

She looked pained, "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm just being realistic."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the room they occupied, interrupting the tension.

"If you two will excuse me, that will most likely be my receptionist," Niles said, getting up. As he exited the room, the door was slightly ajar.

Beckett and Castle were left alone with all that was between them.

00000000

"Frasier?" Niles looked slightly surprised to see his brother and one of the other men from the station – he had that crude sports program, oh what was his name again? – standing in his office waiting room.

"Afternoon, Niles. Bulldog and I were in the area, so I thought I'd stop by a little early," Frasier explained.

"Ah, right," Niles replied. He'd expected to see Frasier later today, as he was spending a few days in the city, but he wondered what on earth Bulldog was doing.

"What's up Doc?" Bulldog asked. Before Niles could answer, he continued, "As fate would have it I ran into your brother here. The chick I was going to the Yankees game with bailed on me – no worries there, she was a little harsh on the eyes, anyway – and since she had the tickets, I'm totally free for the afternoon, so I've been following your brother here around. He acts annoyed, but anyone can easily see that he likes the company."

"Yes, Bulldog, feigning annoyance is a specialty of mine," Frasier said dryly.

"See? Anyway, got any crazies in here?" Bulldog asked.

"Other than the present company, no," Niles said, "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have patients to attend to."

Right as the words left Niles' mouth, yelling could be heard from inside of the room that Castle and Beckett occupied.

"Looks like they're working out things on their own," Bulldog smirked.

"Really, Bulldog," Frasier frowned, "Niles, you'd better go check on them."

Castle and Beckett had other ideas. They came out into reception, both of them in a huff.

"Honestly, Castle, you're impossible," Beckett snapped.

Bulldog saw Beckett and let out one of his trademark barks, causing Frasier to elbow him.

"Pot, meet kettle," Castle growled back at her. The two were seemingly oblivious to the other three people in the room.

"You've known that for a while, Rick. I never pretended to be something I'm not. I'm not simple or straightforward, I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I've got a ton of baggage. But why now? Why do all of my flaws bother you now?"

Niles, Frasier, and Bulldog stared at the pair in interest.

It was subtle, but something in Castle's demeanor softened. He sighed.

"I need a drink. Old Haunt?" he offered.

"We'll get through this?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her expression.

"We'll try. I guess it's something we'll do, always. Come on," he said to her as they left the building.

"Wow, so Doc, how long those two been married?" Bulldog asked a few minutes later.

"They aren't," Niles answered.

"They aren't yet, you mean," Frasier corrected.

Bulldog nodded in agreement, "Yeah. If they can't see that they're supposed to be having hot, hot sex, maybe they really do need your help, Doc."


End file.
